Souske's trouble
by RangerH
Summary: Souske seems to be in trouble with Tessa and Kaname.


Here is anther one shot that I thought of. Man is Souske in trouble this time. I hope you all like this one shot.

Disclaimer: I do not own Full Metal Panic! Gonzo and ADV owns the rights.

Souske's trouble with two beautiful women

Souske is sitting at his table in his apartment cleaning his equipment and just thinking about the events of the past few days. He wonders about what had transpired between him Tessa and Kaname. It was a wonderful night with both of them, but it seemed that things went a little fast for all three.

As he is cleaning his guns both Kaname an Tessa are walking to his apartment with determined looks on their faces. Both have something to say to him about the other night. Neither one is quit sure as to what happened that night, but it did have something to do with drinking for sure. As they get to his door Kaname gets her fan ready just in case Souske decides to do something stupid.

Souske unaware that he is about to have visitor's, continues in his routine. He wonders what both girls are doing since it seems that they are both being very friendly towards each other since Tessa is on vacation and going to the same school. He wonders about his relationships with both his superior and Kaname.

As he ponders this, he hears a loud knock on his door which turns into banging and yelling. He hears "Souske, we know you are in there now open up!" So not knowing what is going on and knowing that he did not blow anteing up recently he gets up and goes over to the door and looks out the peep hole. He sees both girls standing there with mean looks on their faces and Kaname is lightly tapping her fan in her hand.

Souske opens his door a little worried that he did something wrong. "Kaname, Tessa, what can I do for both of you?" Souske asks with a little nervousness in his voice.

"We just want to tell you something and to see if you remember what happened the other night when all three of us were together." Kaname says hitting Souske over his head with the fan.

"I do not understand?" Souske says while he gets up.

"Let me put it this way Mr. Sagara!" Tessa says then takes a deep breath and says " We're both pregnant!"

Souske looks back and forth between both girls as an understanding of what happened the other night, he begins to sweat bullets. "Your both p..p..p..pregnant! But how did you both get pregnant?" he finally says when gets his voice back.

"How do you think you idiot, we are carrying your babies!" Kaname says and begins to hit him with the fan again.

With one final gasp of breath Souske yells out "Noooooooooo!"

"Noooooo!" Souske wakes up sweating bullets with a fright sitting up in bed.

"I was just a bad dream." Souske says to himself and gets up.

After taking a shower and getting dressed Souske prepares for the days routines. As he gets ready to go out to the beach with the others he hears a loud knock on his door. When he gets to the door and looks through the peep hole, he begins to sweat bullets. Standing at his door are both Kaname and Tessa. Instead of a mean look on their faces and a fan they both are smiling.

Souske begins to back away from the door, turns and runs back to his bed. Both girls are stunned at the noise fading away from the door and wonder what is wrong. They turn to both Kyoko and Shinji who both just shrugged.

Inside his apartment, Souske just sits on his bed sweating bullets muttering "It was just a dream... It was just a dream..." The knocking on his door continues along with his cell phone ringing. He does not dare to answer either fearing for his life from two girls that pummeled him in his dream.

A/N: I hope you all liked this story. I bet you liked the twist at the end. I am evil I know. How dare I do that to Souske. Well, I did so did you like it. Well, I still working on Reflections Chap 10 and I am still working on Whispered Tech which I still haven't decided where to post it since it is a crossover with Galaxy Rangers in the cartoon side of the house. Oh oh... I see some slaverlords over in the corner so I had better go now bye.


End file.
